


Dhaarta 8

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Dhaarta 8

"Waxaa Wayba, Saxansaxo." Jaime winced sida Brienne faafin cream aalkolada on cut kor ku xusan wuxuu il. "Waxaad ii wanaagsan clocked waqtigan."

Brienne indhaha iyada giringiriyey isaga at sida astur, a band-aid weyn laga jaro, ama fuurtay horay u qeexay way ka hoosaysaa. "Waxay lahayd ma dhaceen, haddii aad xidhato lahaa koofiyadda lagu jiro dhabta ah mana dadkii badnaa saxanka badan," ayay tidhi dib u toogtay, iyada midab xumaaday sidii ay welwelsan tahay iyada dibnaha, si tartiib ah u geliya Baraf ka badan barobaraha. "Waxba ma geystay?"

Jaime heli lahaayeen reply a snarky, laakiin u fiiriyaan in iyada indhaha buluugga ah ballaaran isaga joojiyay. Halkii, ayuu gacanta ku wareegsan oo dhexda ku Wigan Athletics, iyada jiidaya dhaw isaga oo leh smirk ah.

"Waxa aanu," ayuu yiri, qaadashada fara badan, farxad habka uu taabto Iskhilaafkii iyada iyo bed waqti isku mid ah. "Laakiin waan ogahay inaad sidatan u samaysid kartaa ilaa igu ..."

"Sidee?" Astur, hal gacan ayuu garbaha, ka kale wali u haysta xidhmo baraf ah meel. Isagu gacantiisuu soo koriyey in ay ka guurto iyo tilmaameen.

"Waxaa dhunkada ka fiican."

Qosol Brienne ee soo baxay more sida jeesjeesa ah.

"Ma Waxaad noqon kartaa mid khatar ..."

Habka bushinta hoose jutted soo baxay Ma aysan ka maqnaan, laakiin waxa uu indhaha uu nuuxnuuxiyey xiran yihiin, madaxiisa ugu tiirsan. "Fine," wuuna taahay. "Waxaad i heli karaa aspirin qaar ka mid ah?"

Brienne hurgufay iyada madaxa isaga at ee ku qotontay, ka hor inta Taahiddii guuldaradii. Waxay hoos u jalleecay si tartiib ah loo cadayin bushimaheeda ka badan barobaraha.

Jaime ahaa mar taladu markii uu indhihiisii furay, isaga oo xajin agagaarka dhexda ku adkeeyaa sidii iyadu isku dayeen in ay soo baxayso inuu laabtaada, xagga golaha wasiirrada daawada.

"Ma aha sidaas dhakhso," ayuu yiri, iyo ka hor inta aanay u ogaa in ay isaga dhabta, oo bushimihiisana tanni guuraya kuweed ka badan. Baraf The daabka iyada gacanta sida Faraha iyada nac nac shirt. Wuxuu markuu dhadhamiyey sida milixda, dhididka ka soo practice weli ka dhalto in uu maqaarka iyo iyada oo aan joojin kari la qiro oo jilicsan ee raaxaysi in baxsaday bushimaheeda sidii gacanta kor u cuduradaas oo ka yar dharkeeda kudhegan.

"Laabato."

Indhaha Brienne ee duulay furan oo dhaawac ah oo jilicsan albaabka iyo whirled iyada madaxa agagaarka, oo kaliya in la arko Tyrion oo ag taagan, heeynta maaskaro uu rabay ee ay la billabeen ballaaran oo intuu wejiga.

"Waxaan soo socda oo keliya si aad u hubiso on adress ka," ayuu yiri, isaga oo indhaha la dhalaalayay. "Laakiin waan arki uu gacmahooda wanaagsan ... ama looga heysto, ..." ayuu dib qaniintay qosol ah.

Brienne wejigiisa u galay cas iyo iyada si lama filaan ah ogaatay iyada bartey ka baxeen oo fadhiya Jaime ee dhabta ah si isaga Jiidaha hore. Waxay dareentay Jaime salaan qosol, gacmihiisa marna iyada tegaayo.

"Oh iyadu ugu xaqiiqdii uu ku jiro gacmaha u wanaagsan," ayuu yiri, isaga oo qosol sii kordhaya sida Brienne feeri isaga, laakiinse ma ay kaa caawin kara qoslayeen iyo sidoo kale, iyada oo wejiga weli cas.

Tyrion hurgufay madaxiisa iyo soo jeestay inay ka baxaan.

"Game bilaabmaa toban daqiiqo," ayuu u yeedhay inuu garabka, anaa soo at dhan ay isaga maqlay sida ay qosol ayaa waxaa lagu bedelay shib a punctuated kaliya by dhunkasho breathy.

Islumiyo oo kale ayaa.


End file.
